


Имя розы

by fytbolistka, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Суть в том, что я могу пообещать тебе не называться Железным Человеком. Но от этого я не перестану быть Железным Человеком.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614886
Kudos: 5





	Имя розы

  
  


_Одна только вера, никаких надежд на завтрашний день,_  
_Одно только завтра, потому что вчера не вернуть._  
_И нет такой вины, которая стоит войны,_  
_Но война, несмотря ни на что, отправляется в путь._

  
  
Пеппер держится, конечно же держится, но Тони замечает и чуть покрасневшие глаза, и припухшие губы — может, он так и не запомнил номер своей страховки, но точно научился различать по-настоящему важные вещи.  
  
Вообще, они это уже проходили: и «никакого Железного Человека!», и готовность сделать что угодно, лишь бы не видеть больше испуга в её глазах, и срывы, и болезненную разлуку, которую не выдержали оба. Тони больше не хочет. Но и не может по-другому.  
  
— Помнишь, как было у классика? «Роза пахнет розой, хоть розой назови её, хоть нет. И что останется от имени розы, после того как исчезнет роза?»  
  
— Это было у разных классиков, Тони.  
  
Но Пеппер слабо улыбается, и это уже маленькая победа.  
  
— Суть в том, что я могу пообещать тебе не называться Железным Человеком. Но от этого я не перестану _быть_ Железным Человеком. И дело не в том, что я не могу или не хочу сделать это ради тебя. Просто… это и есть я. Ты же знаешь, Пепс.  
  
— Знаю. Но от этого не легче. Постоянно видеть тебя таким и даже не знать, вернёшься ли ты вообще… Даже после всех этих лет, Тони. Я всё думала, что привыкну, но каждый раз…  
  
На самом деле в этот раз всё было не так уж и плохо, и Тони отделался всего лишь трещиной в ребре, кучей синяков и вывихнутой лодыжкой. Но, кажется, это просто стало той самой последней каплей, потому что, привычно обработав его раны, Пеппер увернулась от поцелуя и убежала. Нет, конечно же, она ушла спокойным размеренным шагом, уверенно балансируя на своих смертоносных шпильках, но Тони всегда видел, когда она убегала.  
  
— Я думала, что если я уйду, то будет легче, — продолжает Пеппер, крепко сжимая его здоровую руку.  
  
— Но легче не стало, — заканчивает за неё Тони. — Я пытаюсь, знаешь. Ну, глупо не нарываться. Пятница теперь выводит мне твоё фото, когда я, по её мнению, зря лезу в самое пекло.  
  
— То есть я у тебя на заставке? — Пеппер улыбается уже искреннее и осторожно обнимает его, чтобы не потревожить рёбра. — Тони, тебе не нужно держать весь мир на своих плечах.  
  
Тони слушает её вернувшееся в норму дыхание, перебирает волосы, стараясь не напрягать запястье, и в очередной раз гадает, чем заслужил такое счастье. И какой же он мудак, раз сам причиняет ей столько боли, но всё равно не в силах от неё отказаться.  
  
— Но кто-то же должен.  
  


_Роза разорвёт мне грудь осколками железных шипов,_  
_Роза иссушит мне кровь от имени погибших цветов._  
_Она настолько же ненависть, насколько любовь,_  
_И её нельзя, увы, подарить никому._


End file.
